watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
Brook (W)~Approved Comments? (The earpink sucks) -Rainwillow It's good. Make the eye color a tad darker. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope! Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Longhaired Med. Cats Might as well have all the medicine cat blanks.... Rainlegs Thanks. : ) I'm working on a longhaired leader. 13:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Oakheart (W)~Redone/approved Even though Oakheart already has an image, Yatz said I could make another image of Oakheart as a long furred Warrior. Anyways, Comments? -Rainwillow Looks all good to me. Approved! ^_____^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Honeyfern (W)~ Approved Comments? Rainlegs Looks good. Make the ear pink bigger. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs Alright! Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Longhair Leader I made a longhair leader. It stinks. :P The tail is horrible. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! -Rainwillow Featherwhisker (MC) I made a Featherwhisker medicine cat. Comments? Oh, and I'd like to reserve the kit image for Scourge. 23:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? 13:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the earpink to make it look more natural. -Rainwillow Darken the shading and make the highlights bigger so it looks more natural. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink not so hot-pinkish. Rainlegs Scourge (K) I made a Scourge kit pic. The collar stinks to high heaven. Comment? 23:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Curve the collar with the neck, so it doesn't look so.... stiff and straight. Rainlegs Add the earpink and put the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow ARGH!! I can't belive I forgot that!!! 13:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Silverstream (W)~Approved Comments? -Rainwillow Fill in the nose. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope! Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Silverstream (Q) Silverstream queen. It stinks. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Add some stripes on the tail and on the legs.Oh, and add the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow Make the earpink bigeer, right now it just looks like lines. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Smooth out the stripes on her front paw facing us ;D ~Splashpelt Hollyleaf (W)~Approved Comments? -Rainwillow Add a speck of white to the eye. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope. Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstar (W) Warrior pic. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink more triangular. Oh, and put some stripes to the tail and legs. Add the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow Hmmm.... Make the color darker. More like Brambleclaw. Make the ear pink more triangular, and add a speck of white to the eyes. 13:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) There are some unfilled pixels around the chest, ears, back, and tail-tip. Rainlegs Re-uploaded. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe (W) I made another Graystripe since the other one wasn't very good. Comments? 13:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the highlights bigger, blur the shading and desaturate the earpink and make it a little more red. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't Graystripe have a darker stripe down his back? Rainlegs Cinderpelt (MC)-Approved I think I made her coloring too light.... :P Rainlegs Looks great! -Rainwillow Hmmm.... Good! Add nose pink. 15:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Um...cheetah star? Gray\black cats dont have pink noses.... 18:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh. :P Mouse-brained me. :P 19:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading or brighten the highlights and blur the earpink. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs Okay. Approved. 17:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thistleclaw (W) - For Approval I made a Thistleclaw warrior pic. Comments? The muzzle stinks. 19:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? 12:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Desaturate the earpink, blur the highlights and darken the shading a tad. 20:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a tad more. Stonefur (W)- For Approval ﻿ Comments? Fail! ~Splashpelt ;) Um.... Fix the lineart, blur the earpink, and tone it down a bit. Rainlegs re-uploaded. '''Sorry about the previous one... :D _~Splashpelt The lineart still doesn't look right. Are you using pixlr or gimp? Rainlegs I fix the lineart and color with gimp but shade with pixlr. ~Splashpelt Okay.... Try re-doing the image, since the lineart just isn't right, the image is smaller then it should be, and use this blank: Rainlegs '''Re-uploaded. '''Fixed the lineart. ~Splashpelt Join I'll join :D 19:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Siggie won't work, It's me Splashpelt14 XD Okay. You need 5 pics to become a warrior. 19:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Join ﻿Hey, Rainwhisper here. :3 May I join? Btw soryr if my sig doesn't work, I'll have to fix that. XD 20:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll add you in! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Longhair Female Leader Comments? It's not really good. -Rainwillow Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 22:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rogue lineart I got a good rogue! It's tiny though. :P 13:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It looks like the front left leg is on the same side as the front and back right legs. Sorry if that didn't make sense. XD ~Rainwhisper~ 16:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Antihng else? 16:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Prey-Hunter lineart I got a prey-hunter lineart! Yay! :D Comments? 13:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Snowfur (W) I made a Snowfur warrior pic. Comments? Sorry it's kinda gray. It won't shade right if it's white. ☛ChEeTaHbOt☚ 13:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) That's because you need to make it a very pale gray, then add shading. Lighten the earpink. ~Rainwhisper~ 16:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. anything else? 16:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading a tad. Rainlegs Healer lineart I made a healer lineart! Comments? 14:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe add some herbs to his mouth? Rainlegs Longhaired Leaders I just tweaked them a bit, so their the same size as the other leaders, and their lineart isn't so blurry. Comments? Rainlegs Good! Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Brokenstar char. Does brokenstar need a rouge charart or a leader charart for his charcat box? I want to do his charart o3o ~Splashpelt Brokenstar ®- For approval Brokenstar's rouge charart, comments? ~Splashpelt Brook (P-H) I made a Brook prey-hunter, and I remembered the mud streaks. Comments? 17:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks good! Make the ear pink a little darker and less pink :D ~Splashpelt Make the stripes more... stripe-y and darken the shading. :3 ~Rainwhisper Add an eyelash to the eye so it looks more.... female. Rainlegs Re-uploaded. Anything else? Cheetahstar 19:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Darken the ear pink to make it more realistic. It looks very bright. ~Splashpelt Pinestar (L) Pinestar's leader pic. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks good! Blur and/or darken the highlights where they meet the shading on the haunch and shoulder. :D ~Splashpelt Re-uploaded. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Mistystar (L) ﻿ Meh... didn't turn out too well, but anyways comments? ~Rainwhisper She looks cross-eyed. Rainlegs Um... she's shorthair. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Leopardstar (L) ﻿ My second charart of the day. Woot. Comments? :3 18:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) She looks cross-eyed. Rainlegs Crookedstar (L) Comments? Rainlegs Why are the stripes gray? Make them a darker color of the pelt. :3 19:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yatz and I talked about this on IRC, and we agreed to leave the stripes gray, since we're basing it off of his leader image on wwiki. Rainlegs Kittypet blank How's this? With the I.D tag! ~Splashpelt Longhair Kittypets Comments? Rainlegs Princess(k)- for approval Princess' kittypet charart. Comments? ~Splashpelt Hmm... Good! :D Lighten the ear pink just a tad, and blurr the stripes a smidge. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded. '~Splashpelt *cough* Add some eyelashes. She is not a he. XD ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 15:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded. '~Splashpelt This look great! Can you add a few more stripes, though? Rainlegs Hawkfrost (W)- For Approval Comments? :P Rainlegs Mothwing (MC) Stinks. :P Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword '''Ah, spring...✳ 11:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC)